Loser? I Don't Think So
by Kick123
Summary: Kim hates the Black Dragons. Jack hates the Black Dragons. She's a black belt. He doesn't know any martial arts. He's always bullied and pushed around. She wants to help him and does. He find's that fighting is in his blood. They find that they have feelings for each other. Will they become more then friends? Summary sucks. Please read it!
1. Chapter 1: That Kid, Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 1: That Kid, Jack

**Kim's POV**

I'm sitting at lunch with my friends Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. We just have great times together. We do karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo together. I'm a black belt who started there years before them (They are all yellow belts) which is why I am higher ranking. We were just talking about random stuff.

"So Kim." Milton said "I hear the Black Dragons are competing against us at the tournament."

"Yeah, they don't care about anyone but themselves." I said.

"Yeah, but do funny things too. I saw Frank trip that one kid again. His books went evrywhere." Eddie said.

"That kid is just so great to mess with. Plus he dosen't have any friends at all." Jerry added.

"Big surprise." Eddie muttered, making us chuckle.

"I know. I don't even remember his name." I said.

"I think it's...Jake?" Milton said.

"Oh, I got it! Jack!" Eddie said. "Hey, there he is, sitting all by himself. What a loser." He pointed to the back of the cafeteria. I turned around and saw the kid . He was a brunette with hair down to his neck. He was wearing blue jeans and a red plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was sitting at table in the corner of the room. All by himself. _He's kind of cute. _Who said that?

"I know, right." Jerry said. One of Black Dragons walked past Jack and stuck out his elbow, whacking Jack in the back of the head. Jack put his hand on the back of his head and looked at the Black Dragon, a scared look on his face. Eddie and Jerry started laughing at him.

Ever sinced Jack's first day here four months ago, almost everyone was picking on him and bullying him. I kind of felt bad. He really didn't do anything to deserve that. He almost never said anything to anyone unless it was "Ow" or "Please stop! That hurts", but otherwise he never talked to anyone.

"I don't see why he deserved that. He didn't do anything." Milton said.

"Who cares? It's pretty funny." Jerry said, returning to his lunch.

"Yeah, but it still isn't nice. It's probably bothering him." I told them.

"Well if it was bothering him, he'd speak up." Eddie said with his mouth full.

"I guess you're right." I said, but I knew it was bothering him. Oh, who cares? Like Eddie said, he's just a loser.

"So did Rudy tell you guys what we're doing today?" I asked, changing the subject. They all looked at each other.

"No, did he tell _you_?" Milton asked me.

"Nope. Let's just get to class before we're late again." We all agreed and left to get our books.

While I was at my locker, I saw Jack walk by. He stopped right next to me and opened a locker. I didn't even realize his locker was right next to mine. We set a few books in and grabbed some others. He turned around to leave when that kid Randy shoved Jack into his locker, slamming the door, making kids laugh including me. The bell rang and everyone left, including me. In the background I could just make out "Someone let me out!" but I didn't care. I caught up with the guys.

"Hey. Loser boy just got locked in his own locker!" Eddie said.

"Wow. He can't even get books without being bullied." Milton exclaimed "We should do something about it."

"Oh please. We'll do that as soon as he dosen't get bullied for a week." Jerry said.

"Well then we wouldn't need to tell anyone." Eddie said with a chuckled. We sat down in our science class seats. Class went on as it usually did. About twenty minutes later, Jack burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late. I got-" "I don't want to here your excuse Anderson. Just sit down and write the notes down." Mrs. Parker said, not even looking at him. On his way to his seat, Jerry stuck his foot out, making Jack stumble a bit but not fall. Jerry silently started laughing.

Once class was over, we all went to History. On the way there we talked about how the tournament was going to go.

"So we've got to decide who wants to spar. I'm going to." I said.

"I'll do it." Jerry said.

"I guess I will." Eddie said.

"So what about board breaking?"

"I'm doing that." Milton pointed out.

"No one else? You are a bunch of babies." I joked.

"Look! The football team hates him too." Jerry said, pointing to the football team. As each one of them went past Jack, they would shove him against the lockers. He just can't win. As the last one walked past, he grabbed the collar of Jack's shirt and through him into a group of girls, who started whacking him and pushed him away.

"Watch this." Eddie said, chucking an eraser at Jack. It nailed him right in the side of the head. We all started laughing (ecxept for Milton) at his reaction, then we went to class. We got to class and did all the usual things. Pretending to pay attention and just wingin' the assignment. Milton, of course, finished in seconds and pulled out a book.

On the other side of the room, Frank was shooting spit balls at Jack, who tried to ignore it. Once I finished the assignment, I day dreamed about random things and how the tournament might go, what I needed to know, that kind of stuff. Suddenly the bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my stuff and caught up with the guys.

"Yo, I think me and Frank might be friends." Jerry anounced.

"Why?" We all asked in unision.

"We were pelting Jake or whatever with spit balls."

"Next time I get in on that." Eddie joked. I started talking again.

"So gotta talk about the Black Drag-" Jack crashed into my side. I looked past him at Truman who was laughing.

"Watch it!" I yelled, shoving Jack away. As he gained his balance again, he mumbled "Sorry." and walked away. He said it like he real meant it.

"What an idiot." I said, angrily.

"Kim, it wasn't his fault. I saw Truman push him." Milton told me.

"Well he's still an idiot." Jerry said, making us laugh. We got to class and nothing special really happened. At the end, we all went to the dojo.

"Hey guys." Rudy greeted us. We all said hey and got changed for class. While we were warming up and talking, Rudy came out of his office.

"Ok. Let's get training. The tournament is in a three weeks."

"So what are we doing first?" I asked.

"Well, I thought we could just break up into groups and switch off depending on what we wanna practice." We went into two groups.

Milton and I worked on breaking while Rudy, Jerry, and Eddie worked on sparring.

"So I hold the board while you try to kick through it." I said, holding the board up, one hand on each side.

"I'll try." He mumbled, getting into a fighting position. He yelled and tried a side kick. He hit it, but didn't break it.

"Ok, good. But try to snap it."

He got into fighting position again. He kick it again. This time it cracked.

"Good, on more time and it'll break."

He kicked it again, breaking it.

"Great. We just need to work a little more." I said, Milton taking a drink of water from a bottle. We practiced for about a half an hour until we took a break.

"Guys, I'm going to Phil's for a snack." I annouced. I left the dojo in my gi and went to Falafel Phils.

"I'll have a small bowl of falafel balls and a coke please." I said to Phil.

"Coming right up." He announced, going into back. I sat down at the booth we usually at. Phil came out with my order.

"Thanks." I said. I started eating when Jack walked in. He didn't even notice me (not that I wanted him to) and ordered. I didn't hear what it was so don't ask. He got a tray with some baba ganoush, some falafel balls, and a pepsi. He looked around for a place to sit. The entire place was filled accept the seat across from me. He cautiously walked over to me. _I he asks you out. You would look good together. _That voice! It's back!

"Hey. Can I um...sit here?" He asked "There isn't another spot that's open."

"Uh...sure." I said, returning to my food. He sat down "Thanks." There was an awkward silence.

"So, I see you're wearing a gi. Do you do karate?" He asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah. Do you?" I asked.

"No. But my 'caretaker' does. He's a sensei."

"Caretaker?"

"Yeah. My parents died when I was eight. They left me with their friend-well they thought he was their friend. All he does is push me around, abuse me, use me as a punching bag, and won't let me come out of my room unless he needs someone to hurt." He told me, looking down.

"You should do something about that." I said.

"Well if I do anything about it, the Black Dragons would just do his work for him. They're his students." If that guy is the sensei for the Black Dragons then that means...

"Ty is you're caretaker?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I thought the Black Dragons were the only other ones who knew him."

"Our dojo is going to be in tournament against them in three weeks." I pointed out "And they will pay for what they do to us."

"I thought I was the only one they bully." He mumbled.

"No they bully me and my friends too."

"Oh..." I suddenly remembered what happened in the hall at school.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yelling at you in school. I didn't know you were pushed."

"It's fine. That kind of stuff happens every day." He said sadly.

"Well, I better get going. My friends are probably waiting for me." I said, getting up.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said back, and I left. All I could think was "_Poor kid. He never even smiled. I wish I could help him...maybe I can."_

**So here's the the new story. Trust me. It'll get better for Jack. Just give it some time. I hope you liked it. I've been working on it for a while. And please review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 2: Friends Made

**Kim's POV**

We finished practice and got changed into our clothes. When I got out of the locker room, I found that Rudy was the only one still here.

"The guys actually changed faster than me." I said. Rudy chuckled.

"Well you can never predict what's coming next with them. I'll see tomorrow Kim." He said.

"Ok. Bye." I waved and left the dojo. I pulled out my phone to check if I had any messages (which I didn't) and walked home on the empty streets. No cars, no people, nothing. It was a little creepy but I didn't have to walk to far.

I got to my house and walked inside.

"Hi Kim." My mom greeted from the kitchen "How was school?"

"Good." I said, closing the door behind me. I walked upstairs into my room. I was watching TV, flipping through the channels, when I heard someone say something familiar. It sounded like "Well, I better go. My friends are probably wondering where I am." Then I remember what I said to Jack "Well, I better get going. My friends are probably waiting for me." and I realized that it sounded like I was trying to get away from him. I felt bad, thinking that now Jack feels like he ruined his chance of getting at least one friend. "_Poor kid. I need to make him feel like he's not a pest or annoying._" I thought. He probably feels like nobody wants him around.

"Kim, dinner's ready." My mom called up the stairs. That'll probably take my mind off of feeling bad for Jack. I ran downstairs to get dinner, and I forgot about Jack.

**Next Day At School**

Lunch already. The day went by so fast. I went to my locker and grabbed my lunch bag. I left for the cafeteria. I got to our usual table and waited for the guys. I looked around the cafeteria for them and my eyes just happened to land on Jack, who was getting his lunch from Marge. I remembered how I felt bad for him. He didn't deserve for me to just leave him like he wasn't needed.

"Hey." I said walking up to him. He looked confused for a minute and them pointed to himself.

"Were you talking to me?" He asked.

"Yeah...I was wondering if you wanted to sit at our table."

"Really? You want to sit with _me_?"

"Yeah. I thought we could talk some more."

"Oh...thanks." He said, walking with me back to our table. "Kim, right?" I nodded. We sat down next to each other.

"So how was your day so far?" I asked.

"Ok, I guess." I knew he was trying to hide something.

"You don't need to hide anything from me." I informed "You can trust me."

"Well Ty has been testing new weapons on me." He mumbled.

"What kind of weapons?" I asked.

"Swords." He whispered. I thought of Ty slashing him with a sword.

"How?" I asked, concerned. He rolled up his sleeve to show two gashes covered in dried blood on his shoulder, They were next to each other. I gasped. "He didn't even let you clean it or bandage it?!" He shook his head.

"He just said to suck it up and deal with it." I felt like crying. How could anyone be so evil?

"Jack. Don't feel like you shouldn't be here." He looked up "You can always talk to me." He did something I never saw before. He smiled.

"Thanks." Just then I saw the guys walk in and go over to the trays.

"Oh, there's my friends." I exclaimed, motioning to them.

"Well I better go then." He was about to stand up. I grabbed his arm.

"No. They're pretty nice, except for Jerry sometimes."

"Yeah, but I don't want people making fun of you for hanging out with me."

"I don't care about thant kind of stuff." I reassured. The guys walked over to us.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"What's_ he _doing here?" Jerry retorted, with food in his mouth. Both Eddie and Milton elbowed him.

"I'll see you later Kim." Jack said, getting up. He looked hurt and walked away.

"What the heck was that?!" I almost yelled at Jerry.

"What? He's a loser." I shot a death glare at him "What? You guys agree with me right." Milton shook his head. "What about you Eddie?"

"Well, Milton was talking with me and helped me realized that Jack isn't a loser. I felt bad about everything thing I did to him and was actually going to invite him over."

"See!" I said.

"Fine, but I still think he shouldn't be around us."

"Well you know what Jerry? I was the only one in this school that ever gave him a chance. For the first time EVER he smiled." With that I stormed out of the room. When I left, something crossed my mind. Did I have a crush on Jack?

**Jack's POV**

Did I have crush on Kim? No, I couldn't. I'm just glad that she was giving me a chance. I was walking to my next class when somebody said something to me.

"Hey, punk." It was Frank. He shoved me into the lockers. He's bullying me for no reason. Why do they always pick on me out of the entire school? What'd I ever do to them? It makes no sense.

I got to class, which was History today. Of course I sat right in front of Frank. On the bright side the teacher got sick and to leave before class started so most of the kids were walking around and talking. Some of them (me included) were using the time to finish homework. Plus we got out early today so this was our last class. I pulled out my Math book and opened it up. 3x-(-5.7y)+27 1/3-7-8+8/9n+74. What fun. (That was sarcastic) I hate school. This is so stupid. Seriously, when am going to use a formula like this in life anyway?

"Hey." Somebody in my ear. It was Donna Tobin. "You know you're a nobody right?" She loves to turture everyone who doesn't look popular. I ignored her. "You going to answer me, or don't you know how to talk?" It was too loud in the room so nobody really noticed.

"I know how to talk, but I don't associate with poorly-dressed, two-timing, horse-faced sluts with no lives." It just came out of me. She grabbed my collar and pulled my head to her mouth.

"You just made a big mistake Anderson!" She hissed. What did I just do? She let go and walked away.

I didn't get to finish my homework when the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and headed out. To my surprise, Kim was standing next to my locker.

"Hey Jack! I've been waiting for you."

"Really? What for?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the dojo later."

"I'd love to, but Ty moved to a new house while we were in school and I need to try and find it."

"He didn't give you an address or anything?"

"Only the house number." I pulled out a small piece of paper that said: 7801 DON'T BE LATE OR YOU'LL PAY

"What's the address?" She asked curiously.

"7801" I didn't want to tell what the rest of it said.

"Oh my gosh. That's right next door to my house!" She exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Sure." I looked down at my backpack and saw a book missing. "Oh, I forgot something in the room. I'll be right back." She nodded, followed by me walking back to the room with my stuff.

I saw the book laying on my desk, grabbed it, and shoved it into my backpack.

"Hey loser." I heard behind me. I whipped around to see Frank and Donna standing in the doorway. This can't be good.

"What do you want?" I tried not to sound scared.

"I told you you'd pay." Donna said. Frank grabbed my arms and dragged me outside the boy's bathroom.

"Did you wanna come see?" Frank asked Donna.

"No, I'll take your word for it." She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me close. "This will teach you never to mess with me." And with that she walked away. Frank pulled me inside the bathroom.

**Milton's POV**

"Hey, Kim." I greeted we were the only ones still in the hall' "You're still here?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Jack."

"Oh, great. He deserves to have a good friend like you." I said truthfully.

"Well, thanks. I don't know where he is. He said he needed to grab something and hasn't came back yet."

"Oh, well I'm gonna quick go to the bathroom and then we can go to the dojo if he doesn't show."

"Ok." I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I saw Frank at the other end and quick ran into a stall. I looked through the crack of the door at the mirror. Frank was had Jack on his knees in one of the stalls. One of his massive hands was holding both of Jack hands behind his back while the other had Jack's head in the toilet. He let him up for air.

"Please stop!" Jack cried before his head was shoved back in.

"But I'm having so much fun. Plus this is what Donna would've wanted, and you don't wanna upset her." Frank said evily, letting Jack up for some more air.

"P-Please just stop!" Jack cried. His head got shoved back in.

"Fine, I'll just let you HANG around to dry off." Frank said, pulling Jack off the ground hanging him from the back of his shirt on the hook and the stall door. Frank laughed and turned around. I ducked back into the stall as he walked past and out the door. I opened the door and ran over to Jack, who was wiping the toilet water from his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked, helping him down.

"Yeah. Thanks." He said. "You're one of Kim's friends aren't you?"

"Yeah. Sorry about Jerry. He was just worried about Kim. Feel free to come to our table whenever you want."

"Thanks. I need to get to Kim. She's the only one who knows my address." He told me. We walked out down the hall. Thankfully Kim was still there.

"Jack, what happened?!" Kim asked, seeing Jack's soaking hair.

"Victim of a swirly." I said for him.

"Kim, I'm sorry if I made you wait-"

"It wasn't your fault, Jack." She said.

"Thanks." He said, smiling. His expression changed to terrified "Oh crap! Ty's going to kill me!" He grabbed Kim's hand and ran out the door. I quickly caught up with them. I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew it was bad.

**So what do you think? I did my best to get the new chapter up soon. Please review the chapter! I'm really liking how many people reviewed the last one. I'll do my best to get the new one up as soon as possible. Thanks. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ty's Punishments

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 3: Ty's Punishments

**Kim's POV**

"Where do you live?" Jack desperately asked. I had no idea what was going on. He just grabbed me and ran out the door.

"Take a left up here." I said.

"What's going on?" Milton yelled.

"I-uh-need to be somewhere." Jack said. We got to my house a few minutes later. Jack quick looked at the paper. I noticed some bold writing on it.

"Thanks Kim. Bye." He said, turning away, but I snatched the paper and read it. Jack reached out to grab it but I moved away.

"Jack, what's Ty going to do to you?" I asked.

"Ty?" Milton asked, me ignoring him.

"Don't worry about it." Jack said, grabbing the paper and running into the house.

"Milton, I think something bad is going to happen." I said. We ran up to one of the windows and peeked in. Jack was against the door, looking at Ty.

"I warned you not to be late!" Ty yelled.

"B-But I'm only a few minutes la-" Ty punched him in the stomach, making him fall on the floor.

"I don't wanna hear it!" He yelled, grabbing Jack's shirt and pulling him up the stairs. We couldn't see them anymore.

"What's going on?" Milton asked again.

"Jack's staying with Ty and gets abused." Suddenly we heard a crash and Ty yell at Jack again.

"If you aren't in this room when I get back you get worse!" He walked down the stairs and out the door. We jumped behind a bush so Ty wouldn't see us. He got into his car, which was parked on the street, and drove off.

"I'm gonna make sure Jack is ok." I said getting up.

"I'll text you if Ty comes back." Milton said. I nodded and ran into the house and up the stairs. There was three doors upstairs. One of them had a lock on it. There was a key next to it on a nail. Desperately I unlocked the door and ran inside. I gasped by what I saw.

"Jack! What'd he do to you?!" He was propping himself up on one arm, and was wiping blood away from his mouth. He was sitting next to what I assumed was a shattered glass.

"Kim, don't worry about me."

"No, you need help." I grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"You need to leave before Ty comes back." He said.

"Not without you." I pulled him out the door.

"You're really doing this for me?"

"Yes. That's what friends do." His looked a little surprised.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we're friends. Milton's your friend too. Eddie wants to be your friend." I told him. He just stared at me. "You don't deserve this. Now come here." I opened my arms, inviting him into a hug.

"Thanks." He said, accepting my offer. I hugged back. Something wet and warm dripped on my shoulder. Blood.

"Jack, your mouth is still bleeding." I said softly, looking at the blood running down his chin. "What did he do to you?"

"Punched me in the jaw." He said, wiping some blood and looking at his hand. "It's fine. My lip just got cut on my teeth."

"And the glass?"

"Whacked me on my arm with it." Across the hall I saw a bathroom with a box of tissues. I walked past him and pulled some out of the box.

"Here." I said, handing them to him. He wiped his chin and then the inside of his mouth. "Now PLEASE come with me!" I begged.

"But if Ty comes back, he'll kill both of us. I don't want any of my friends hurt."

"Please Jack." I begged.

"Fine, let's go."

"Thank you." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. We got out the door when I called "Milton, I got him. Let's get in my house."

"Milton's here too?" Jack asked. Milton came out from behind the bush.

"Hey Ja-what happened to your mouth?" Milton asked.

"I...it got scratched."

"Jack, we're your friends. You can tell him." I reminded.

"Ty punched my in the mouth." He said, looking down.

"Let's just go to my house." They both nodded. We walked across the lawn to my front door. I pulled the house key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. We all walked inside.

"My mom is still at work. We can watch some TV."

"Thanks for letting me stay Kim." Jack said.

"Well we are friends."

"I'm still a little confused. What's going on?" Milton asked. Jack sighed.

"Well, I'm living with Ty since my parents...passed. He abuses me every single day. I only get to go outside for an hour. He locks me in my room the rest of the time. I'm his human punching bag. This is the most attention I've gotten from anybody that's not bullying me in a year."

"Well we see what nobody else saw." Milton said. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A kid who is nice and would make a great friend if you just give him a chance. You don't fight back after all that people do to you. I think you should join the dojo with us."

"Really?" Jack's face lit up, but he shook his head "I can't. If I join, people will make funn of you guys for having me in your dojo."

"That's another thing about you, Jack. You care about us and don't want us embarassed." I said.

"Yeah. So please join to dojo." Milton begged. Jack took a minute to think about it. He looked up.

"I'll join." I hugged him. "Ow-ah-my arm, Kim."

"Oh, sorry Jack." He rubbed his arm.

"It's ok. You just forgot."

"What happened to his arm?" Milton asked.

"Ty cut my arm twice with a sword."

"What? Is it ok?"

"Yeah. It just hurts if you touch it." He looked out the window and ducked "Ty's back." He whispered.

"Don't worry. We won't let him see you." I said, closing the curtains.

"Can I stay here?" He asked.

"Sure. You can stay in the guest room."

"Thanks. I really-"

"JACKSON!" We heard Ty yell, making Jack jump.

"Crap. He knows I'm not there." Jack whispered.

"Well he probably won't come here. He doesn't know you're here." Milton said.

"Well since he's home, I guess we can't go to the dojo or he'll see you." I said.

"I ruined your plans." Jack mumbled.

"Not really. We can always hang out here. Play a few games. Watch a movie. Could be pretty fun." Milton said.

"You're right. We could have a sleepover." I suggested.

"Sure. I'm gonna run home and get a few things." Milton said.

"Ok." Jack said.

"Great. I'll call the Eddie and Jerry." I said. I walked out of the room and called Jerry.

"Hey, Jerry. We're planning on having a sleepover. Did you wanna come?"

"Sure, but I'm grounded."

"What'd you do now?"

"Gave my little brother a noogie. Talk about overreacting"

"Well maybe you come to the next one."

"I know. Maybe next time. Sorry Kim."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." I called Eddie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie. Me, Milton and Jack are having a sleepover. Did you wanna come?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok, great. See ya in a few."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I went back into the living room. Milton had come back already.

"Eddie's coming. Jerry isn't." I said.

"So let's begin a game of Truth or Dare." Milton said.

"Sure. Let's see what happens." Jack said.

"And we won't make you do anything to get hurt." Milton said.

"Thanks. You don't have to do that for me."

"Well, you've been through a lot. It's the least we can do." I said.

"Thanks. Well, let's start the game." Milton grabbed a bottle from the kitchen and set it down on the floor. We all sat around it. Milton spun the bottle. It landed on himself.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...lick Jack's foot."

"What?! What about all that bacteria?" Milton yelled.

"Come on Milton. Just do it."

"Is he licking my foot or not?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he is." Jack nodded and took his sock off.

"You can't pay enough to do this." Milton said. He stuck his tongue out and leaned into Jack's foot. Jack kicked his foot out, slamming into Milton's face, making him scream.

"Jack, take it from me, you'll fit right in with us." I said, laughing.

"Thanks." He said, laughing at Milton, who was running into the bethroom screaming "Germs!" There was a knock at the door. Through the window I could make out Eddie's figure. I opened the door and let Eddie in.

"Hey Kim." He saw Jack "Hey Jack."

"Hey..." He said.

"Eddie." I whispered him.

"Eddie." Jack repeated.

"Where's Milton?" Eddie asked.

"In the bathroom cleaning foot germs off of his face." I said.

"We were playing truth or dare and he had to lick my foot." Jack said.

"Awesome!" Eddie said, offering Jack a high five, which he accepted. Milton came back into the room.

"It wasn't that funny." Milton said.

"Depends on whos point of view it is." Jack said. We got back to the game, which went on for another hour. My mom had called, saying she got stuck at work. Since it was getting dark, we all decided to get ready for a movie. Everyone went into different parts of the house to get ready. I showed Jack where the guest room is.

**Jack's POV**

"Thanks Kim."

I got pulled my phone to check for any messages. Seeing that I didn't have any service, I walked over to the window to see if I could get any. For no reason at all, I looked down at the window in my house. Ty was walking around and looked out the window. I frose when his eyes met mine, then I quickly shut the curtains. I ran downstairs.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Ty saw me through the window." I said. There was a knock at the door. Eddie opened the door to see who it was. Ty was standing in the door.

"Can I help you?" Eddie asked.

"I'm just here for Jackson." He said, with a smile.

"Don't let him take me." I whispered to Kim.

"Sorry, but he's spending the night here." Kim said.

"Oh, well, I need him at home for a minute."

"No." Milton said sternly. Eddie looked confused. We hadn't told him about Ty yet.

"Excuse me?" Ty almost whispered.

"We know what you do to him and we won't let it happen." Milton replied.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have control over Jackson. I do." He walked in and grabbed my arm. He had pulled me out the door when Kim pulled my out of his grasp.

"We know you're abusing him and he's not dealing with it anymore." Kim said. Now he was mad.

"I'm taking him home and that's final!" He yelled, reaching out to grab me, but Kim pulled me back into the house and slammed the door. She locked it.

"JACKSON! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ty yelled, banging on the door.

"Don't worry, Jack. He can't get in." Kim assured me.

"I'm confused. What's happening?" Eddie asked.

"I live with Ty and he abuses me." I told him.

"Well he's not leaving without Jack. We should call the police about harassment and abuse." Milton said, picking up the phone. The banging on the door just stopped.

"Maybe he's gone." Eddie whispered. Suddenly the door unlocked and Kim's mom walked in. Talking with Ty.

"Hey Kim. I was just talking to our new neighbor. He's wondering if his son could come help him with something." Of course.

"Um...Jack was actually helping me with something in the kitchen right now." Kim lied, pulling me into the kitchen.

"Thank you." I whispered so only Kim could hear.

"Yeah, we were...going to make a pizza and som other things for the sleepover." Milton said, going with the plan.

"Well I'm sure he can help you with when he comes back." Her mom said. All could think was "_Please, please no. Don't let me go with him. I can't go through another one of his beatings._" I was already in pain at the thought of what happened this morning.

"That's right. You can always come back later." Ty said, wrapping his arm around me. His thumb jabbed into one of the pressure points on my shoulder, which caused pain. I tried not to show it, but Kim could see it. Ty pushed me out the door. "He'll be back later." He called out. "I warned you." He whispered to me. I felt sick.

"Please Ty. Please don't hurt me." I begged. He pushed me into the house. "I'm really sorry. Don't hurt me, PLEASE!" He picked up a baseball bat.

"You need to learn your lesson." He said. I had backed up into the wall.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Don't hurt me, PLEASE!" I pleaded. He ignored it and hit me in the side with the bat. Then he hit me in the arm, the stomach, the gash on my arm which began bleeding again. "PLEASE, STOP!" I begged.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" He asked, hitting my stomach again.

"Yes, I have! Just please stop!" I pleaded.

"Good, now get in your room. If you ever do anything like this again you'll wish you had died with your parents!" He yelled. Terrified, I ran upstairs and into my room, closing the door behind me. I just sat on my bed, clutching my arm. The pain was getting more and more intense. Now what? There is no way I can get past Ty without him seeing me.

"Jack!" I heard someone call from outside. I walked over to the window. Kim, Milton and Eddie were all standing outside.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Seeing if your ok. Which you aren't." Kim replied.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"We can see you holding an arm with blood running down it. Can you come back?"

"No. Ty won't let me leave."

"We'll get a ladder." Eddie said. Him and Milton ran off into Kim's garage. They came back with a ladder.

"You were serious?" Kim asked. They set it up and carefully leaned it against the bottom of my window.

"No, I shouldn't-"

"C'mon Jack. We're not leaving without you." Kim said.

"Fine." I said climbing onto the ladder. I climbed down, followed by them all hugging me. "My arm!" I almost yelled.

"Sorry." They all said in unision, backing away.

"Let's go back inside." Kim said. They got the ladder back into the garage and we all went back inside. Kim got some paper towels and helped me clean the gash up.

"What happened?" Kim's mom asked.

"Our new neighbor took Jack home so he could abuse him." Kim said.

"I'll call the police." Kim's mom said, running out of the room.

**Ten minutes later...**

"Calling the police on me? You'll regret this!" Ty yelled, getting pulled out of his house. He managed to get out of the police's grasp and grabbed me by the neck, trying to strangle me. The police pulled him back and handcuffed him.

"Jack! Are you ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah...I'm...fine." I said in between coughs.

"Do you anywhere to stay?" A police officer asked. I turned to Kim with begging eyes. She nodded.

"Yes." I said. After a few more questions they left.

"I'LL KILL YOU JACKSON!" Ty yelled from the car. The police drove off.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" I said turning to Kim.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"We all are." Milton said.

"He's right. You're a great friend." Eddie said.

"Thanks. Now let's get this sleepover on the road!" They all cheered and hugged me. So this is what it feelings to be cared about.

**Sorry if this chapter was long. I've been working on it for a while now. Thank you for all the great reviews. Please review and hope for a new chapter soon. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Really Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 4: Really Friends?

**Kim's POV**

I had just waken up from the sleepover. I was sleeping on the couch. The guys were sleeping on the floor. When I looked at them, I laughed at what I saw. Carefully, I shook Jack lightly to wake him up. His looked up through his messy hair.

"What?" He asked groggily, running his hand through his hair.

"Look." I whispered, pointing to Eddie and Milton who were spooning each other. Jack looked over and almost laughed at them. He pulled out his phone and pointed it at them. I did the same thing. We took several pictures of them.

Jack coughed into his fist and said "Gay!" making me laugh. "Let's wake them up carefully." Jack whispered. He leaned closer the guys. "WAKE UP!" He yelled in their faces. They screamed and shot apart from each other.

"What was that for?!" Eddie yelled.

"You guys were spooning each other." I said, laughing.

"We got a bunch of pictures of it." Jack said, showing them his phone. "These are going on the internet."

"Don't put them on the internet!" Milton and Eddie yelled in unision. Jack laughed at them.

"I'm not really gonna put them on the internet." They both sighed in relief.

"So what are our plans for today?" Milton asked.

"Well, we go to the dojo and get Jack signed up."

"What about breakfast?" Eddie asked.

"There's cereal in the cupboard." I said, ponting to the kitchen. Eddie was out of the room in seconds.

"Wow. Someone's hungry." Jack said with a chuckle. We all got changed and had breakfast.

"When do we go to the dojo?" Milton asked.

"We can go in a minute. I'm gonna quick grab my bag." I said. I went upstairs and grabbed my old duffle bag. My phone buzzed. It was a message from Grace that said "Hey. wats up?"

"Had a sleepover." I replied.

"With who?"

"Eddie. Jack. Milton."

"Jack as in the loser Jack?"

"Yea, and hes not realy a loser."

"In wat way is he not a loser?"

"Hes a prety good kid. nice. caring. helpful."

"Hes stil a loser. Dont hang out with him."

"Wel I wanna plus he livs with me!"

"Why?"

"Becaus the last person he lived with abused him!"

"Really?"

"Yes, do you want him to prove it?"

"Sure. Meet me at the mall in a few minutes."

"Ok." How could she think I was lying? I thought we were friends. After I took my anger out on a pillow, I walked back downstairs, but stopped at the bottom to listen to the guys.

"I get it. You like her." Eddie teased somebody.

"No I don't!" Jack said.

"Yeah you do."

"So what. Maybe she looks kind of cute. Plus you like Grace." Jack said.

"Y-You know about that? I mean-n-no I don't." Eddie said in a high voice.

"Yeah you do." Milton said.

"Yeah. So I wouldn't be talking." Jack said.

"Well it's true." Milton retorted.

"I do NOT have a crush on her!" Jack snarled.

"Jack. I can tell you're lying." Milton said.

"Well...maybe I have a...small crush on her." Jack whispered. This made me really curious. Jack has a crush? I wanted to know who was talking about but at the same time didn't want to invade Jack's privacy. Not that I wanted to know. Maybe he was just saying that to get the guys to stop bothering him. I daringly walked into the kitchen.

"Got your stuff?" Jack asked.

"Yep, let's go." We headed out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eddie nudge Jack, earning a death glare from him. Eddie put his hands up in defense.

"So you're the only ones at the dojo?" Jack asked.

"Jerry goes there too." Milton responded.

"The guy who didn't want me anywhere near you?" Jack asked. Eddie nodded. "Yay." Jack whispered sarcastically.

"We won't let him do anything like that." I assured "He just doesn't like anyone to be around us who he doesn't know to well."

"He just needs to get used to you being around." Milton said.

"Are you sure you want me there?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. You're a great friend. Plus maybe you can finally get people to stop bullying you." Eddie pointed out.

"I don't think I'll be that good."

"I don't know. I have a good feeling about it." I admitted. There was something telling me he's gonna be a good member to the dojo. We finally got to the dojo. Grace was standing outside.

"Hey, Kim." She greeted "Hey Milton, Eddie." She didn't say anything to Jack. "So where's your proof?" motioning to Jack. I didn't answer her, but lifted sleeve of Jack's arm up, revealing the bandaged gash. She gasped at the sight of it.

"How could you think I was lying? I thought we were friends." I said, crossed my arms as Jack pulled his sleeve back down. He looked back and forth confused.

"Seriously. Who's friend with loser boy Jack? Nobody likes him! Nobody wants him around!" She retorted, rudly. Jack turned around and walked away quickly.

"I'll go get him." Milton said, turning around and running after Jack, who had just turned the corner.

"_I_ like him!" I yelled, feeling the anger boiling up. I ran into the dojo to the locker rooms. As I left I heard Eddie say "I liked you, Grace. But now I wish you would just go away."

**Jack's POV**

I've gotten a lot of mean things said to me, but that stung. After I turned the corner, I leaned my back against the wall and slid down. It was too much. I felt like I'd never fit in with anyone. Kim and the guys were just being nice to me. They didn't really want me around. Grace was probably right. Nobody likes me. Nobody wants me around.

"Jack?" Someone asked. It was Milton. "Are you ok?"

"No. I'm just sad about all that's happening to me." I stood up.

"We're you're friends, Jack. We'll stick up for you. Grace is wrong."

"I guess you're right. If you weren't, we probably wouldn't be having this talk." He chuckled.

"See, we care about you. You wouldn't be living with Kim if we weren't your friends. She's a great girl. You deserve her."

"I don't like her like that!" I said.

"You admitted it this morning." He said, grinning.

"Fine. Maybe I like her a bit." I said, crossing my arms.

"I won't tell anyone. Now let's get back to the dojo." He said. We walked back to the dojo. Kim was destroying a punching dummy.

"Kim?" I asked. She shot around and threw her fist at my face, but it stopped inches away from me. "Please don't hurt me!" I begged, throwing my hands in the air.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm just really mad right now." She said, crossing her arms.

"It's ok, Kim. You wanna talk about it?" I asked caringly.

"Sure." She responded. We walked to one of the benches and sat down next to each other.

"So what happened there?" I asked, putting an arm around her. She glared at me. "Sorry." I said, taking my arm off.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really mad right now." she said. "You can leave if you want."

"No, it's ok. So what's wrong?"

"Well I thought Grace would trust me. She's supposed to be my friend and she should've trusted me. It makes me wonder if she's really my friend."

"Well if makes you feel any better, you still have us as friends."

"Thanks, it kind of does." She gave me a hug "You're a great friend." I hugged back and felt a smile appear on my face "You can let go now."

"OH! Sorry about that." I said, feeling myself slightly blush as I let go of her. She giggled at me.

"So let's get ya signed in." We walked over to the doorway of a small office filled with Bobby Wasabi stuff. A short man with a gi on sat at a desk, writing on some papers. "Hey Rudy!" The man screamed like a girl and fell backwards. He scrambled back up.

"Don't do that, Kim!" He yelled.

"Sorry, Rudy. I just wanted to get a good friend signed up for class." The words "good friend" really caught my attention.

"Oh well c'mon in." He said, motioning us to come in.

"Hey. My name's Jack." I said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Rudy. Nice to meet you. So you wanna join the dojo?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to try it out." I told him.

"Great. I'll get a gi for you." He got up, walked to a closet, pulled out a gi, and handed to me. "Kim, I've got some paperwork to finish. Can you help Jack?" He asked.

"Sure. C'mon, Jack."She showed me to the locker rooms. I got changed and came back out. Kim had her gi on now.

"Hey, you got it on right." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Hey Kim, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"You don't think I'm a loser, do you?" I asked nervously.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Hearing Grace say what she did made me realize that she's right."

"No she's not! Don't think like that!" She said sternly.

"It just seems like she's right since ever person I meet pushes me around and bullies me and says nobody likes me and to go away. She's probably right-"

"No she's not! Jack you're really nice and I'd love for you to be..." She stopped herself.

"You want me to be what?" I asked.

"...I'd love you to be friends with us." She said "We want to be friends with you, ok? We do want you around."

"So we're really friends?" I asked.

"Yes, we're friends and I hope we always will be." She stuck her fist out a bit.

"Thanks Kim." I said, fist bumping with her. "You're a really good friend." She turned around to go on the mats. Under my breath I whispered "I love you."

**So how was that? I know it's not my best work, but here it is. Please review and hope for a new chapter soon. I hope you liked it. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 5: Jealous?

**Kim's POV**

"What did you say?" I asked after hearing Jack whisper something.

"Nothing! I mean, I was just talking to myself." He answered sounding a little scared. Ok, that was weird.

**Jack's POV**

Ok, that was too close. I'd like to say that I didn't mean it but I did. I do love her and I always have from the moment I saw her.

**Flashback...**

I was walking to my next class and was stopped by that evil kid, Truman.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked.

"Please just leave me alone." I say, trying to push past him only to be pulled back.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Now what do you want-to give me any money you have right now or a broken nose?" He asked, grabbing my arm with one hand. I searched my pockets with my open hand until I found a few dollars.

"Here. Just take it" I said, giving the money to him.

"Thank you." He said, then shoved me back, making me crash into someone.

"Watch it!" A girl yelled as she shoved me away. I looked up to see a magnificent girl. (Imagine Kim with wind blowing through her hair and a bright light behind her. That's what I saw) Instantly I fell in love with her. I wanted to say something but panicked.

"Sorry." Was all that I could get out. I needed to get out there because I felt like I was about to start blushing. The only thing I could think was "_She's amazing._" She truly is amazing.

**End Of Flaskback...**

"Jack?" Kim asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh-what? Oh, sorry. I was just...uh...thinking..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"About?" She asked. _"Oh no! This is not good!" _I thought.

"Uh...About what Grace said." I lied.

"I told you she wasn't right. Now let's get working." She said motioning me to come onto the mats. Milton and Eddie were working on something else on the other side of the room.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked.

"Well just the basics. Punching. A few kicks. Here, watch this." She got into a fighting position and began to punch and kick the dummy. "Think you wanna give it a try?"

"I think I should practice first. I might need a little help." I said.

"Ok, so what do ya need help on?" She asked.

"Um...just like aiming and how I'm supposed to use this stuff." I replied.

"That's fine. I'll help you with anything." She said. "So first, focus on a spot on the dummy." I did what she said and focused on the middle of the dummy.

"Ready." I told her.

"Are you going to punch or kick?" She asked.

"Uh...punch." I chose.

"Ok, just snap your fist out at the place you focused on." She said. I took a deep breath and threw my fist at the dummy, hitting it directly in the middle. The dummy swung back an inch and then came back to its original position.

"Wow! That thing is harder than it looks." I exclaimed, shaking my hand.

"That's what I thought too, but you get used to it real fast." She said. "So let's move on to kicking." We practiced for about another half hour until we both agreed to take a break.

"So what do you think so far?" She asked.

"It's pretty good." I said.

"Well you're getting the hang of it really fast." She told me.

"Really?" I asked, surprised at her answer.

"Yeah, you got most of it down now. Well, I'm gonna get a drink. We can start in a few minutes." She said, then turned around and walked over to her duffle bag by the door. Eddie and Milton walked over to me.

"Hey Jack. How is it?" Eddie asked.

"Great."

**Kim's POV**

I don't know how, but Jack learned this stuff faster than the guys. Much faster. I blew it off as Jack just being a fast learner.

"Hey Kim!" Jerry greeted, walking into the dojo with his duffle bag. His happy face dropped when he saw Jack. "What's he doing here?" He whispered.

"He's a part of the dojo now." I told him.

"What?! You know I don't like him!" He yell-whispered.

"Just give him a chance. He needs friends."

"Fine. But if we spar, he's going down." He said, motioning to Jack who was obviously having a good time talking with Eddie and Milton.

"Jerry! You better go easy on him or else." I threatened.

"Fine, but only because he's new." He said and left for the locker rooms. I took a drink from my water bottle and went back over to Jack and the guys.

"Hey guys." I said "Jerry just got here so we're gonna wait for him."

"Ok." They all said in unision.

"I'm gonna practice some more." Eddie said, walking back onto the mats.

"I am too. You want to come with, Jack?" Milton asked.

"Um...In a minute." Jack replied. Milton nodded and went onto the mats with Eddie. "Kim, can I talk to you?"

"Um...sure." We went over by Rudy's office. "What's up?"

"Kim...I know Jerry really doesn't like me. Should I just leave?" He asked.

"No, Jack. It's just gonna take time for him to used to you being around. He's very overprotective about his friends." I told him. Jerry had just come out and was talking with Eddie and Milton.

"Ok." He mumbled.

"Why don't you try to talk to him? That might help-"

"Ok, guys!" Rudy cut me off "We're going to begin sparring now. The partners are going to be Kim and Milton, Jack and Jerry" Jerry glared at Jack, cracking his knuckles "And I'm going to be working with Eddie." Rudy finished, then went with Eddie to the oposite side of the room. I pulled Jerry close to me.

"I'm warning you, Martinez." I hissed in his ear.

"Chill." He said, pulling away from me. We got into our fighting positions and began. Milton threw a punch at me, which I easily dodged. I threw out a kick that just missed him. He threw another punch and a kick, me blocking both of them. We continued for a few minutes until I won (like always). We were so busy with our own sparring that I didn't realize how intense Jack and Jerry's fight was getting.

Jack blocked a punch to the face from Jerry, who threw a kick. Jack ducked as Jerry's foot shot an inch over his head. Jerry tried to punch Jack again, but the punch was dodged. Jack's hand, like a snake, moved over Jerry's arm and punched him in the chest. Jerry was forced back a few feet. Seeing Jack win a sparring match made me so happy. I went up to Jack.

"You won, Jack! I'm so proud of you." I said.

"Thank you, mommy." He joked. He looked over to Jerry and suddenly ducked. Jerry's fist flew over his head and slammed into my cheek.

"OW!" I screamed, then looked at Jerry "Run, Jerry." I growled. He obeyed and shot out the door. I didn't chase him, just felt my cheek.

"Kim, I'm so sorry!" Jack said "If I would've just taken the blow, you would've never gotten hit. Please-"

"Jack, calm down. I'm fine. He just hit my cheek." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"So you forgive me?" He whispered.

"Yes, Jack. It wasn't your fault Jerry sucks at fighting." He chuckled.

"How far do you think he's gonna run before he realizes you're not actually chasing him?" He asked, looking at the door.

"I'd give it about a mile and a half." I replied.

"Guys, where'd Jerry go?" Rudy asked, walking to us with Eddie.

"Um...he went for a run." Jack said.

"Oh, ok. Well I think that's enough for today. See you guys tomorrow." He said.

"Ok, bye Rudy." I said.

"I'm gonna get changed." Jack said, walking into the locker room.

"Wrong locker room, Jack."

"I knew that." He said, this time walking into the boys locker room. I giggled and rolled my eyes and went into the girls locker room. A few minutes later I finished changing and came back out, only to run straight into Jack, who was coming out of the locker room too.

"Oh! Sorry." We said at the same time. Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Jerry, who was back on the mats, glared at Jack.

"So are we ready to go?" Jack asked, trying to ignore Jerry.

"Yup. Let's go." I said. We walked back to my house side by side.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jack asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to Circus Burger-"

"No." Jack interjected.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Um...it's kind of embarrassing."

"You can tell me." I assured.

"Ok...I...I'm afraid of clowns." He mumbled.

"Oh..." I said, not knowing how to respond "Well...we could always hang out at my house-I mean, our house."

"Yeah, we could do that. Would it just be us or are we inviting the guys?"

"Well we've already had time with the guys so it's just us."

**Jerry's POV**

I followed Jack and Kim home silently. They walked up to Kim's house and went in. I wondered why they were together and why they invite me. There I stood behind a bush so I could watch through Kim's window. They were talking and laughed a few times. I was getting fed up with Jack taking my Kim away from me. Honestly, I wanted her and wouldn't let Jack stand in my way. Carefully, I thought of how I could get Kim and how I could get Jack to stay away from us.

Quickly I pulled out my phone and dialed Kim's number, at the same time watching to see how Kim reacted to my call. She looked at her phone, then put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked through the phone.

"Hey, Kim. I'm locked outta my house" I lied "and my mom won't be home for a while. Could I stay with you until she gets back?"

"Sure. Was that all?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome, bye."

"Bye." And with the first part of my plan done, I waited a few minutes to give the illusion of me having to walk from my house to her's. Next I walked up to her front door and knocked. She opened the door and let me in. When I stepped in, Jack's happy expression immediatley faultered, making me smile on the inside.

"Hey guys." I said, making sure not to exclude Jack no matter how much I wanted to.

"Hey Jerry." Kim greeted.

"Sorry about the punch. I didn't realize the match was over." I lied, knowing I wanted to punch Jack.

"It's ok. I know it was an accident." She said.

"So what's new?"

"Me and Jack were going to hang out here. Maybe we could all talk."

"Sure." We sat down on the couch, me next to Jack. Kim was on the other side of Jack. I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"How's your day so far, Jack?" I asked.

"Um...good." He said uneasily "How about you?"

"Great. You did pretty good today." I said, acting nice in front of Kim.

"Thanks. It's probably just like beginner's luck." He said.

"Well, I have to admit, you got the best of me."

"Yeah, he is coming along nice." Kim said, rubbing Jack's arm.

"So are you going to the tournament?" I asked.

"Um...I don't know. I don't think I'd be good enough."

"Oh, you really should. Your sparring is totally swag from what I saw."

"Yeah, your really good Jack. You would do pretty good at-" Her phone began to buzz. "Hello? Oh hey, Rudy." She answered. "Oh, ok. I'll be there in a minute." She hung up.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"I forget my water bottle at the dojo plus he needs me to help him with some papers." She got up "Do you guys wanna come?"

"Um...no. We'll just stay here and talk." Jack answered. This was going to be too easy.

"Ok, I'll see you guys in half an hour." With that she left. I watched here from the window until she was out of sight.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Jack asked, unknowing of what I was about to do.

"How about why you need to stay away from Kim because she's mine?" I said evily as I got and slammed my fist into the palm of my hand.

"Maybe something else?" Jack practically wimpered as he leaned back. I grabbed the front of his shirt.

"How about not?" I hissed before retracting my arm, ready to give him a black eye.

**New chapter finally here! I've been super busy with school so I won't update as often. Please review this chapter. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing That Much Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 6: Nothing That Much Better

**Jerry's POV**

"WAIT!" He cried, throwing his hands in front of his face.

"What?!" I snarled. I had to throw the fight for him, was almost beat up by Kim, took a remote to the head, and he expects me to "wait"?

"I can't stay away from her." He said.

"Why not?" I asked, not daring to let go of him.

"Because..." He obviously didn't want to answer. I pulled him a bit closer.

"Why?" I said through my teeth. He took a deep breath.

"Because I-" I took a TV remote to the side of the head. Like a damn idiot I didn't see his hand wrap around the remote. Due to the shock of what he did, I let go of him and fell on my back. He shot of the couch and attempted to get up the stairs, but I launched at him and managed to grab his ankle just as he got up the first few stairs. He tripped and fell. I began to pull him him down, only to get kicked in the face. Again, I ended up letting him go.

"You're gonna sorry you did that!" I yelled as he ran up the rest of the stairs. I ran up after him. By the time I got to the top of the stairs, he was closing the door to Kim's guest room. I tried to open it but he had locked it from the inside. "Get outta there, Jack!"

"NO! If I do you'll just beat me." He yelled through the door.

"Just come out and tell me why you can't stay away." I yelled.

"No. I don't want to be in any pain."

"You will be if you don't come out." I said through my teeth, banging on the door. Then I remembered. The bathroom in the hall connects to the guest room. Quietly and quickly I slipped into the bathroom. The door to his room was opened a foot. through the opening I could see Jack, his head against the door probably listening for me. I pushed the door open a bit, but it made a squeaking noise. Jack looked at me then immediately tried to unlock the door, but I was there first. I grabbed his arm, put it behind his back, and pulled his wrist up in between shoulder blades.

"AHH! STOP!" He screamed in pain.

"Not until you answer me." I hissed "Now why can't you stay away?"

"You think I'm going to tell you?" I yanked his wrist up again, making him cry in pain.

"Yes I do. Now tell me before I rip your arm out of its socket." I pulled his arm up a little more.

"AH-ok! I'll tell you! Just please let go!" He begged. I let his arm down but didn't let go.

"Are you going to tell me or do you want some more pain?"

"The reason I can't is because..." He trailed off.

"Because?" He took a deep breath.

"Because I live here." He muttered. I stood there for a moment shocked.

"What?" I said in disbelief. "Well live somewhere else."

"I'm sorry, Jerry, but that won't happen." He said. I gave his wrist another yank up. He winced in pain for a few seconds. "Jerry, please let go."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Turn around. My stuff is in here." He said. I turned around to see a few suit cases and some clothes on the bed. "Let go! My arm is burning!" I threw his arm down. He shot around to face me looking terrified.

"Find another place to stay, live on the street, I don't care. Just stay away from Kim." I hissed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand wrapping around the door knob. My hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't even think about."

"Please just let me go. I've already been in enough pain. Don't hurt me!" He wimpered.

"What do you mean you've been in pain?" I asked, a bit confused.

"I-I've been getting bullied non-stop for months. I need a break. I just can't take the pain anymore. Just all the the punches and kicks and getting beat up. Everything they do to me. I just hate it. Everything bad happens to me." Now he was just saying stuff like I'm his friend "I only want one day without pain. That's-"

"Just shut up!" I yelled. He cowered a little. "I won't hurt you for a while, ok? I'll give you time. But if you tell Kim about this you'll be in a lot more pain than you already going to get. Understand?" He nodded. I let his wrist go.

"P-Please don't hurt me." He said.

"I just said I won't hurt you, you dumbass!" I shouted.

"Sorry. I forget things whe-"

"I don't need your life story. Now get downstairs." I commanded, unlocking the door and shoving him out.

**Kim's POV**

I was getting back home after helping Rudy and was wondering how it went with Jack and Jerry. I hoped Jerry hadn't done anything to Jack. After all Jerry didn't really like him. I walked up to my front door and was honestly expecting Jack to be hurt. I opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, hey Kim." Jack said.

"Hey guys." I said "What's going on?"

"I showed Jerry my room." Jack said.

"Yeah, I didn't know he was staying here." Jerry said.

"Sorry, I meant to tell you." I said

"It's ok. Well I better be getting home now. My mom should be there. I'll see you guys later." Jerry said, getting up.

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye." He left leaving me and Jack alone.

"Jerry's a nice guy." Jack said "We had a great talk and-"

"What did he do?" I cut him off. Jack was surprised at what I said.

"What?"

"C'mon, Jack. Tell me what he did." He leaned back.

"What makes you think he did something?" He asked,

"Tell me, Jack." I said, stepping towards him. He leaned back farther.

"What are you going to do?"

"It depends, but I don't want to hurt you for not telling me."

"Please don't hurt me." He begged.

"I won't if you just tell me."

"I-I can't tell you."

"So he did do something." I accidently shouted. He facepalmed realizing he had admitted that something happened "What was it?"

"I can't." He repeated. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to scare him (I wasn't really going to hurt him) "DON'T HURT ME! I'LL TELL YOU!"

"Good."

"But promise me won't tell Jerry or, well, anyone." He whispered.

"I promise, Jack. Now please tell me."

"Ok..." He started "he attacked me after you left and threatened to hurt me if I didn't from you guys. He said he'll give me a week and then he'll start hurting me. He told me not to tell you so please don't tell him."

"I promise, but he's not going to hurt you. We're going to get back at him."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I'll explain later. Mostly because _I _still need to figure out what we're going to do. Right now we could get some lunch."

"Sure, but could you let go of me?" He asked, pointing my hands which were still holding his shirt.

"Oh! Sorry." I said, releasing his shirt. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Well we gould have lunch." He suggested.

"Ok, so what do you wanna have?"

"Um...it doesn't matter. You can decide." He said.

"You sure?" He nodded. "Ok." I began to look through the fridge. "How about some pizza? All I have to do is heat it up."

"That's good." I put the slices of pizza in the microwave then sat down at the table with Jack.

"So, Jack. I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"Um...what about?"

"My little brother, Cade, and my dad are coming home tomorrow from a hunting trip and he might not like that you're living here."

"Oh...well I understand that your dad wouldn't want a boy living with y-"

"Hold on, Jack." I said, stopping him "It's not my dad who won't like it." Jack looked confused "It's Cade. He's an overprotective little brother. He doesn't like boys being here that he doesn't know."

"Wow...and how old is he?"

"Ten." I said. The timer on the microwave went off so I got up and took the pizza out.

"And he's worried about you being with boys?"

"Yeah. Weird, right? But anyway. He won't be very happy about you being here so just be ready for anything. He's proably going to be a little rude to you and may even attack you so just stay around me for about a week."

"Ok, but I don't see what a ten-year-old could do." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Trust me, he's like a little demon when it comes to guys being here." I said before taking a bite out of my pizza.

"He won't try to kill me, right?" He asked sounding serious.

"Probably not."

"What do you mean 'probably' not?"

"Well it depends. Just try to make a good impression."

"What if I don't? Then what?"

"Then I wouldn't wanna be you." He chuckled and finished off the pizza and talking some more.

"What do you wanna do now?" He asked.

"We could get the rest of your stuff." I said.

"Sure. Let's go." He looked out the window before opening the door then walked out. When we got there we went through the house to get anything that might have belonged to Jack. Suddenly something caught my eye. It was a piece of paper in a box. I pulled it out seeing that it was Jack's birth certificate. The top read: Birth Certificate. Underneath was: Jackson Andrew Brewer. And below that: January 19th, 1997.

"Hey, Kim. What's that?" Jack asked walking up to me.

"It's your birth certificate." I answered.

"Ty actually kept that?" Jack asked taking the paper.

"Jack, I thought your last name was Anderson." I said.

"Um...yeah, about that." He said rubbing the back of his neck "Remember how I said my parents left me with Ty? Well Ty told me to tell everyone my last name was Anderson because he didn't want anyone to know I'm related to him."

"Wait your related to him?"I said surprised.

"Yep. Jack Brewer. Ty Brewer...He's my uncle." I was shocked. Jack was abused by his uncle for years. "And my parents didn't really die. Ty said they did but I over heard him talking one night to my family. He said they didn't want me anymore because they hated me. I was too big of a disapointment and an embarassment to the family." He was beginning to tear up. Instinctively I gave him a hug "My own family didn't want me around, Kim." He cried into my shoulder.

"It's ok, Jack. That's over now. It's their loss." I said.

"It's not that big of a loss." He whispered.

"Jack, don't say that. You deserve so much more than that."

"Thanks Kim. I really appreciate you trying to make me feel better." Jack said, pulling away.

"I'm really sorry you had it so hard." I said.

"Well like you said; That's over now. I can start a new life with people who care about me."

"Jack, promise me one thing." I said.

"What?"

"We'll always be friends and nothing will change that."

"I promise." He said.

"Thanks. Now should we keep looking for anything of yours?"

"Not the best time but ok." He joked. I pushed him playfully.

"Do you want to get the rest your clothes now?" I asked.

"Sure." He mumbled. We went up to Jack's old room. I opened the small drawer and found only three shirts and a pair of pants.

"This is all you have?" I asked surprised. He nodded. "Well we're going shopping on Monday." He looked surprised.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"Clothes for you. You need more clothes, Jack."

"Why's that?"

"Well, for one you need more clothes without blood stains on them." I said looking at the dried blood on one of his shirts. He looked down at his feet.

"I guess you're right." He said. "I don't want anything that might remind me of the pain I went through in this room."

"Well it looks like we're done here."

"Ok. I'll be over to your house in a minute." I didn't question it and gathered all of the things from his room.

**Jack's POV**

Kim had left so I just stood there and reflected on everything that had happened to me in this house. The first memory that came to mind was when Kim was trying to get me to come with her. I didn't want to because I was afraid of what Ty might do to me or her if he found out. He was so abusive and I couldn't let anyone get hurt for me.

I just stood there for a while and thought of all the bad memories I had. By the time I was done there were tears in my eyes. Thinking about everything was painful, but it made me happy to know that was all over. I left the house and began walking down the sidewalk. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind.

"Whatcha gonna do, Jack?" Frank whispered in my ear "Call the police and have me thrown in jail like how you did to Ty? Well it's not gonna happen-and by the way, I'm going to carry on his work."

"Please don't hurt me." I begged, like usual.

"Ask all you want but I'm just going to ignore you." I tried to hold back a groan.

"Please let me go." He ignored me. "Please. I'm sorry. You can beat me up later. You can say whatever you want to me for the rest of the year. I'll do your homework for you?" I tried. He sighed.

"You're so pathetic." He muttered before throwing me on the ground and kicking me in the back. I rolled onto my side in pain.

"P-Please leave me alone." I wimpered. He just rolled his eyes.

"You're a loser and NOBODY likes you." He said almost happily, kneeling next to me.

"Quit talkin' to yourself, Frank." Kim said behind me. I turned to see my guardian angel.

"You're actually sticking up for him?" Frank asked, obviously shocked.

"Yes. He's my friend." Frank almost fell on the ground laughing.

"And how much did he pay you to be his 'friend'?" He said, wiping away a tear.

"Frank I wouldn't laugh unless you want to get beaten up by a girl AGAIN." She growled the last part as she walked up to us.

"Easy there, Crawford. I'll leave it'll make your blonde head happy." He gave me a death glare then walked away in the other direction. Kim came over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I gave her a nod "Why didn't you fight back? Today you were pretty good."

"I guess Jerry threw the fight. And I don't know what happened. I just couldn't remember anything."

"Don't be afraid, Jack." I didn't say anything "We should go inside now." I nodded. We went back inside, talked for a while. After another hour Kim's mom came home so we had dinner and talked a little more. Then we both went to bed. Now all I needed to worry about was what Cade would think when he found out I was living with them.

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I promise I'll update more often from now on. I've just been so busy. In other news, I've decided to bring Olivia's little brother, Cade, into the story. I couldn't think of a better name for him so it's just gonna stay as Cade. Please review this chapter and I promise that I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


End file.
